


Raining Cats and Dogs

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom RK900, Cat Nines, Dog Gavin, Knotting, M/M, Nines and Gavin both have animal ears and tails in human form, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Nines mewed again sweet and low as he wiggled his hips, “Yes.”“Yes? Yes, what?” Gavin’s fingers dug, particularly cruel in the spot below his tail, just in the cleft of his ass.“Yes, I want to stay. I want to be your pussycat.” Nines pushed his ass up into the digging fingers. “I want you inside of me.”“Fuck.” Gavin bit out, Nines could see sharp canines peeking out between his lips, and Gavin’s eyes flashed in the dim light as he shifted up to grab Nines before quickly switching their positions.





	Raining Cats and Dogs

Nines could feel his hackles rising as a person treaded loudly into the alleyway he was hiding in. Their boots squelched in the mud as they walked, but the noise was barely audible under the thundering sound of the rain pouring from the sky. 

“Here kitty kitty,” It was a deep voice that called out, “Are you hungry? I have some chicken.” Tempting, not tempting enough. 

The figure came closer, down the alleyway towards where Nines had stowed away in a thankfully dry spot next to a barrel that had wide heavy pallets stacked on top of it, blocking out the rain. “I can smell you sweetheart, I know you’re out here.” 

They can smell him? That means… Nines inched forward and gazed around the barrel. There was a man in the alleyway, of average height and stature. He was wearing a dark red jacket with the hood flipped up over his head, covering any sign of a set of ears, but behind him, Nines could see a tail. One that might have been very furry had the weather cooperated. The man crouched a couple of feet from the barrel and tossed a few strips of chicken away from him, next to Nines. 

This close Nines could smell him, the scent was faint and damp, but it was unmistakably the smell of cat, of another like him. In this form, he doubts the man would know that they’re more alike than he’s aware. But like this, he at least knows the man is trying to help him due to a love of his own kind whether he thinks Nines is a normal cat or not. Nines steps into view and eats the chicken.

“Hey there,” the man reaches out slowly and slides more chicken in front of him, now crouched just out of reaching distance. “It’s a little rough out here, they think it’s going to clear up tomorrow afternoon. Why don’t you come home with me for the night?” It seemed genuine. The man was on his knees in a puddle, his tail half submerged as well. He looked soaked through but his eyes still sparkled as they watched Nines. The small smile on his face crinkled up the scar on the bridge of his nose just slightly in an endearing way. His eyes were a light yellowish green, very typical for a cat as opposed to Nines’ icy blue. As lightly colored as they were they still stood out against his pure white coat, fur that was not meant for sleeping in damp alleyways.

The man reached out a hand, and Nines walked forward. He let the man scoop him up and tuck him quickly into the front of his jacket. It was a warm pocket of relief compared to the outside world, “My name is Gavin, I’ll take you home tonight and we can see what you would like to do tomorrow.” When the man spoke, the words rumbled his chest and Nines purred in response as he snuggled close and let himself get carried away. 

Gavin’s home wasn’t far, a block away from where Nines had hunkered down. Nines had to be impressed at his sense of smell if he had picked him up from there. He lived in a very small building and seemed to occupy a floor on his own. When they were inside Nines felt himself relaxing as they were met with the calm smell of cat that filled the warm apartment. 

Gavin gently lifted Nines out of his sodden jacket and placed him on the kitchen table. Two other cats had joined them, attempting to weave around Gavin’s legs before they touched the wet jeans and recoiled at the damp fabric. There were two other cats Nines could see as well, one sat atop a cat tree in the living room area and another sat on the bed. The room was massive but a completely open floor design excluding what Nines assumed was the bathroom off the bedroom area. The other cats in the house regarded him with interest but stayed away. Nines could tell they were just common housecats, and he assumed they could tell that he wasn’t.

Gavin was off to the side cursing and trying to squeeze the water out of his tail with one of his kitchen towels. He mostly just succeeded in splattering liquid all over his floor. “Alright, this… I’m going to get into the shower.” He turned to rustle around in his fridge before pulling out more of the chicken he had given Nines earlier, Nines tail flicked in response to the sight of it. “I’ll only be gone for a few minutes, please be nice to the other cats”

He set the small plate of shredded chicken in front of Nines. His hand rose, hesitating just in front of Nines head. Nines sniffed his fingers with a little pink nose before he pushed his head into them. They were cold but warmed quickly as they scratched around the short hair of Nines fluffy head. He forgot about the chicken and purred. He never let people do this, never let anyone come near him while he was shifted. It was nice, Gavin was showing him that it could be nice and they didn’t even know each other. 

“Good kitty, eat something, I’ll be back soon.” Nines body tried to follow Gavin’s fingers as they pulled away, causing him to laugh and shake his head as he moved off towards the bathroom. Nines felt light and his skin tingled as he watched Gavin go until the bathroom door had been shut behind him.

Nines ate his dinner and fully surveyed the apartment. He appraised the other felines in the house but they left each other alone. He had curled up on top of a fluffy blue blanket that had been draped over the couch when Gavin came out of the bathroom. He had spent the last fifteen minutes listening to the hair dryer so he knew Gavin had been working on his tail and his ears but what he saw when Gavin walked into view made his skin crawl.

His tail was long and bushy, curling up into the air just over the towel he had slung low on his hips. Nines still didn’t know what kind of cat he was from his tail but he figured it out quickly as he looked to Gavin’s head. The ears that had been hidden under the jacket hood were very visible now. They were large, pointed, and brown, blending into his hair. One of them was sticking straight up in the air, the other had flopped over. Something cat ears didn’t and couldn’t do. As he realized what he was seeing the scent had hit his nose. Freshly washed Gavin, who wasn’t wearing clothes that had likely been covered with the smell of his pets, now stunk of dog. 

Gavin had the same soft smile on his face as he walked over, happy that Nines was settled in. It fell off quickly as Nines rose and hissed at the approaching man. His other ear flopped down as his face narrowed in concern. The smell was the worst part, he could still see the kind and caring person who had pulled him out of the rain. The dog that for some reason lived with four very docile cats, they were still there but the fresh smell of dog was too much. 

“What’s wrong kitty cat? How about you take that coat off and talk to me?” Gavin had approached Nines but safely stayed a few feet away from the highly-strung cat. That comment answered Nines question though, of whether Gavin knew exactly what he’d brought home. It was a bad idea. It was a bad idea to show this man who he was, to let either of them get any closer, to align himself with a _dog_. But Nines, he couldn’t help it.

He jumped off the couch and landed, crouched on the ground, on two feet instead of four. As he straightened out in front of Gavin he realized he towered over the man by a few inches. Gavin stood still, watching Nines. Green eyes trailed up his body, following a lithe white tail as it flicked agitated back and forth behind Nines. His eyes skidded quickly up Nines’ naked skin but his mouth dropped open as he watched little white ears twitch on top of a head of dark brown hair.

“You stink.” 

Gavin blinked a couple of times like he was bringing himself out of a haze and managed to drag his eyes from Nines ears to his eyes. “I’m sorry. You didn’t know, did you?” Gavin took a step closer to Nines but stopped when his tail flicked angrily again. “If I mislead you that wasn’t my intention, I didn’t want you to have to be out there if you had another option.” Under his voice, Nines could still hear the pounding of the rain against the windows of the apartment. He didn’t want to be out there either, it hurt him to think of how excited he had been to spend the night curled around this man. 

“Let me put some clothes on and roll around with the little monsters for a few minutes and I think I’ll start smelling better, does that work for you?” Nines was torn, he was fairly certain he still wanted to spend the night curled around this man.

Gavin watched his inner turmoil unfold through his eyes and the twitches of his tail. “I’m not very good at this… human interaction at least. I’m a bit of a prick honestly I do much better with animals but you were a very pretty little kitty so I figured I’d give it a try.” Gavin shot a grin at him that was half smile and half smirk, his tail swung back and forth lightly behind him most likely in response to the faint blush that had spread across Nines’ cheeks.

And Nines made up his mind, he wanted Gavin to smell good again now, not later, and not while he was wearing any clothes. He stepped forward, grabbed Gavin’s shoulders, and pushed down. And Gavin let him, let himself be guided into a seated position on the carpet with his legs out in front of him. Nines sank down after him and crawled into his lap. 

He pushed his nose along Gavin’s cheek sliding their faces together before nuzzling into Gavin’s neck. He lapped a little pink tongue gently around Gavin’s collarbone as he moved his head. His tongue was rough against Gavin’s skin but he could smell his efforts being fruitful with every pass of his mouth. He wound his head back up the other side of Gavin’s jaw, rubbing his own smooth skin against the rough stubble and almost purring at the feeling. He moved up further to gently rub his cheeks against the soft ears on top of Gavin’s head. One of his hands pressed gently, guiding Gavin’s face against Nines’ neck while Nines fully replaced the smell of the ears with his own scent.

Nines shifted in Gavin’s lap and then froze. As he leaned back Gavin’s body followed him like he was a magnet, it seemed to take him a second to realize Nines was looking at him.

“You have an erection.” 

“Uh yeah, of course I have an erection.”

Nines tilted his head to the side. Gavin was panting heavily underneath him and his eyes were looking over Nines right shoulder, straining to stay away from staring at Nines’ body. “You’re rubbing yourself all over me, scenting me, you’re naked and you look like that. Jesus, you look like _that_.” 

Nines looked down at himself, he was certainly naked, his pale white body a sharp contrast against Gavin’s tanned skin and the navy-blue towel around his hips. He could see the strong tent in the thin fabric separating him and Gavin where Gavin’s cock was currently seeking Nines out. 

Nines shifted putting some of his weight on the bulge and felt Gavin shudder beneath him. Gavin placed a hand onto Nines hip. At first, Nines thought it was to steady himself until it pressed down on to Nines’ skin and slowly slid up Nines’ back, petting him. 

Nines’ eyelashes fluttered as he arched into the grip. His back bending in like a bow simultaneously pushing himself into the movement and crushing his dick down on top of Gavin’s through the towel. 

“Pretty kitty...”

His tail flicked up, curving around his chest and Nines felt his nails slipping out slightly when he flexed them. Gavin shuddered as they pricked the skin of his shoulders, razor sharp. Gavin sat up straight to place both of his big hands on Nines shoulder blades and stroke them downwards. Nines trembled under the touch and ground himself down on Gavin’s cock. As Gavin’s hands reached the top swell of his ass his fingertips pressed into the flesh around the tail, kneading the skin and pulling a quiet mew from Nines. 

“Will you stay with me tonight? Will you be my sweet little pussycat?” Nines shuddered at the words, a pink blush spreading across his chest as he rocked his tail back into waiting hands. He didn’t know when it had happened but he was just as hard as the man below him. “I’m gonna need a yes or a no sweetheart.”

Nines mewed again sweet and low as he wiggled his hips, “Yes.”

“Yes? Yes, what?” Gavin’s fingers dug, particularly cruel in the spot below his tail, just in the cleft of his ass. 

“Yes, I want to stay. I want to be your pussycat.” Nines pushed his ass up into the digging fingers. “I want you inside of me.”

“Fuck.” Gavin bit out, Nines could see sharp canines peeking out between his lips, and Gavin’s eyes flashed in the dim light as he shifted up to grab Nines before quickly switching their positions. Lowering Nines onto the ground with one arm he yanked his towel off with another in an impressive display of strength. Nines was laid out on his back and Gavin shifted to sit up between his legs. He gripped the back of Nines’ upper thighs and lifted, bending Nines completely in half and holding his ass in the air directly in front of his face.

Nines breath left him in a rush as a large slick tongue drag across the delicate skin of his testicles. The tongue was so supernaturally long that it curled around his entire sack rolling the flesh as it slid along. The tongue moved, licking up the length of his penis in one go. Lapping at him and twisting around his dick. It left him slick everywhere it touched, saliva coating him in just a few curls of Gavin’s tongue. 

Gavin moved again and Nines cried out as he felt the tongue pressing against his ass. It licked at him, soaking the flesh with slobber as Gavin lapped at him again and again. Each time he passed over Nines he pressed harder and deeper at his hole making Nines shake as it loosened him up until finally, the tongue was pointedly pressing inside of him. It probed into him, pulling out before flicking back in. Each time filling him with the slick drool dripping off the sides of Gavin’s mouth and pressing it deeper and deeper into him. 

Nines was shaking by the time Gavin lowered his hips back to the ground beneath them. Nines’ hands had wrapped around his own tail and he brought them to his mouth to breath into his fur as he watched Gavin. Gavin paused only to suck a few of his own fingers into his mouth laving them with that sinful tongue before pressing two of them to Nines entrance. He was already so slick and fucked out by that point that the fingers slipped inside of him easily. He whimpered as the thick digits curled within him, stretching him open for Gavin’s cock. 

Gavin lowered his mouth back onto Nines dick as he slid a third finger inside of him. He lapped at the pre-come spilling out of him while also spinning his tongue around the delicate head. The slick finders twisted inside of him curling gently against his prostate then spreading to open him up. 

Gavin gave what felt like a goodbye kiss to Nines’ dick and carefully slid his fingers out of him as he sat up.

“Wait… wait _more_.” Nines panted at him.

Gavin had cocked an eyebrow at him and had a smug look on his face. “How big do you think my dick is sweetheart? I mean I’m flattered but really I think you’re good to go.” 

“It’s smaller than your knot is going to be.” Nines couldn’t read the emotion that flickered across Gavin’s eyes at that comment, but it seemed like a heavy one.

“Oh... we don’t always knot during sex.” Nines… tried not to feel disappointed by that. He’d never had sex with a canine, he’d never considered it before honestly, but taking a knot, locking yourself to your lover in a moment of ecstasy, it sounded exhilarating. But, regardless of what he was saying, Gavin still slid his three slick fingers back inside of Nines. 

Nines moaned and then shuddered as he felt a pinkie wiggling in as well, stretching him open further. “We only knot when we’re with someone we want to mate, whether that’s why we’re having sex with them or not.” The drag of fingers in and out of Nines was making him pant again. “Someone who our hormones decide would be good at carrying a pup, who our emotions identify as someone they want to be taking care of eight months from now.” Gavin curled his fingers into a fist inside of Nines, mimicking the size of a knot and Nines shook below him. “Someone our bodies want to be locked to for as long as possible.”

Gavin’s knuckles rocked against his prostate again and again and he lowered his head to curl his tongue around Nines’ dick. The heat that Nines had felt building in his core exploded through the rest of his body. His hands shot down to clutch at Gavin’s back and his fingers and nails scrambled against his skin as he used his grip to rock himself downward as hard as he could to meet the hand inside of him. His spine snapped tightly as he came, and he coated his stomach and chest in come as Gavin lapped at the lower half of his dick and sucked at his testicles.

Gavin slowly unclenched his fingers inside of Nines and slid them out of him, leaving him feeling empty and tender. Nines could see him wiping his hand on the towel beside them but Gavin was clearly more preoccupied with licking the lines of Nines’ come of his chest. Lapping away every drop, latching on to his nipples as he went and making Nines whimper. He sucked at soiled patches of flesh on his hips, removing any semen and setting deep bruises into the fair skin. 

When he finished cleaning Nines’ stomach a hand wrapped around Nines’ dick making him jerk. Gavin dipped down and gently sucked the head of it into his mouth. 

Nines screamed and shot up, curling his body around Gavin. He grabbed Gavin’s hair sharply and twisted his fingers, pressing them against delicate ears. But his body didn’t know if it wanted to push Gavin further onto his dick or to rip him away from himself completely. Gavin gave one final probing of his tongue into the slit of Nines dick and then gently pulled off the overstimulated member.

He grinned at Nines, beastly and full of pointed teeth and Nines tugged at one of his ears, surprised to see Gavin shiver at the motion. Gavin’s bushy tail was wagging behind him, oh so proud of himself and Nines used his hold to pull Gavin back over him and slot their mouths together. Gavin threw himself into the kiss enthusiastically, pressing lips into one another and licking at Nines’ mouth. Nines had to free a hand so he could wipe the slick liquid from off Gavin’s chin, briefly reminded that dogs were absolutely disgusting but good lord was this one handsome. 

Gavin backed off for a moment and let Nines use his small, rough tongue to kitten lick into Gavin’s mouth. As he pressed in he was met by a cavern of sharp teeth, Gavin was clearly too lost to be focused on suppressing the shift. Worried about the safety of his tongue Nines retreated into his own mouth, only to be met by the realization that his teeth had sharpened as well. Nines was happy enough though just to keep pressing little kisses into Gavin’s lips as he panted heavily at Nines’ sweet efforts.

Nines wrapped an arm around Gavin’s neck and Gavin must have seen it as an opportunity. He scooped the many inches of Nines body up like he was nothing and stood. They were over five feet from the bed but it felt like Nines was bouncing on top of it in less than a second.

Nines meowed quietly as Gavin arranged him on the bed. Flipping him onto his stomach Gavin then pulled his hips up high, balancing him on his knees. Nines reached out in front of himself to flatten his chest against the bed and push his ass up into the air. His tail curled up and out of the way, into the space between them. 

He could feel the sticky mess of Gavin’s slobber dampening the bottom of his tail and the air was cool as he parted his legs and felt it brush over his worked open hole. Something was dripping onto him and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Gavin spitting directly onto his hole. As Gavin looked up to catch his gaze he could already feel himself getting hard again. Gavin didn’t look away from him as his hands push together Nines ass cheeks and he pressed his dick down to rub between them. 

“Are you ready Kitten?”

Nines tail flicked in the air before wrapping itself lightly around Gavin’s neck. Gavin nuzzled at the tail softly and watched him from behind the puff of white fur. “Please, I’m ready.”

Gavin twisted a hand on his own dick, coating himself in the slick he’d picked up from rubbing against Nines’ dripping ass. He guided himself, pressing gently against the opening on Nines’ body before sliding firmly inside of him. The slide was long and torturous but Nines was thrilled to be filled up again, and by something so warm.

Gavin steadied himself as he bottomed out, locking his hands around either side of Nines’ hips before sliding back out of him and all the way inside again. He pulled Nines’ legs further apart and pressed into him harder and faster. Fucking him hard enough that his knees slide even further apart on the bed. Nines gripped the comforter below him and instantly heard his nails ripping through the fabric, Gavin laughed breathlessly at that behind him. 

Potentially to spare his bedding from anything worse he reached down and wrapped an arm around Nines chest pulling his torso up and into the air so that they were both on their knees as Gavin fucked up into him. The arm around his chest was strong and defined, and Nines long fingers didn’t even come close to fully wrapping around his bicep. He threaded his other hand through Gavin’s hair, rubbing his fingers into one of Gavin’s ears which seemed to cause an even more frantic snapping of Gavin’s hips. 

“Oh, fuck Kitten you’re so good,” Gavin whispered into Nines neck, making him shudder and keen.

He could feel his own traitor tail at the back of his neck as it flicked delicately under Gavin’s chin behind him. He turned his head to mouth at his jaw and moaned as Gavin turned to lock their mouths together. His hand left a hip to wrap around Nines’ neck to hold their heads together as Nines rocked down desperately onto him and he pumped his hips upwards incessantly. 

The position of both of them on their knees was fun but it wasn’t producing the powerful thrusts that Nines knew Gavin could hit him with. Nines broke their mouths away from one another and flattened himself back onto the bed, pulling Gavin with him by keeping his arm locked around Nines’ chest. He shot Gavin a sweet look before focusing on pressing back to meet the instantly increased speed and ferocity of Gavin’s thrusts. 

“Oh. Fuck. I’m gonna- I’m going to fucking knot you, you have to let me pull out Kitten.” 

Electricity snapped through Nines skin at the words and he tightened his grip on Gavin as hard as he could. “No-no don’t, knot me, oh god knot me. I want you to fill me up, I want you to _breed me_.”

Gavin’s arms became bruising as they locked around Nines’ body, pulling the two of them together with claws scraping at Nines’ sides. Gavin rocked into him as his swelling knot pressed up against Nines’ prostate with every thrust of Gavin’s hips. The lips on his skin became teeth as Gavin’s inhumanly wide jaw clamped down on the back of Nines’ neck pinning him in place as Gavin fully seated himself inside of Nines. 

And then Nines was being filled. He could feel Gavin pulsing, painting the inside of his body with stream after stream of semen. Gavin rocked his hips as he emptied himself within Nines, pulling at Nines’ sore rim and pressing cruelly into his prostate. 

Nines couldn’t move, his body locked in place as he whimpered and meowed into the sheets below him. One of the strong arms across his chest moved away quickly to wrap around Nines’ dick and began pumping with brutal efficiency. Nines cried out as his body jerked, trapped between the massive cock locked inside of him and the hand twisting away at him. Gavin’s hips rocked faster, pressing harder into Nines and pounding at his sensitive prostate. The arm around Nines chest released him to reach between the two of them. The movement freed Nines’ tail just before there were strong knuckles kneading into the sensitive flesh at the base of it.

Nines yowled, jerking under the ministrations of Gavin’s hands, his dick, and the blissful pain of the sharp teeth still clamped around his neck. He came all over Gavin’s fingers and onto the sheets beneath him and felt another pulse of come coat his insides as he milked the knot he was still locked on to. His panting matched the heavy breathes he felt on his neck as he slowly came down off his high.

With the endorphins leaving his system the hold around his neck was become much less pleasurable, very quickly. He reached a trembling hand behind him, stroking over a soft ear on the top of Gavin’s head, then over his forehead, and lightly traced his fingers over Gavin’s jaw. 

Nines sucked in a sharp breath as Gavin complied with his silent request, and he felt the teeth disconnecting from his neck. He whimpered at the pain before there was a soft and gentle tongue lapping at the wound, cleaning the fluids from Nines’ neck that had come from them both. The sound and the feel of it was like a puppy lapping at a treat and it brought a smile to Nines’ face.

He sighed, content to lay there, with Gavin licking at his neck and with a knot filling him up for as long as he could. He didn’t start the purring intentionally but once it had begun Gavin paused his work to laugh behind him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, sweetheart, we might be here for a while.”

Nines hummed and let his purring continue. Gavin shifted them onto their sides, moving to free Nines’ tail as well. He returned to his soft cleaning of the bite mark covering most of Nines’ shoulder and pressed a gentle hand to the top of Nines’ head. He stroked over soft pointed ears and ran his fingers through Nines hair and it made his body hum. 

The window next to the bed still played the tune of the pounding rain outside but the warmth of Gavin’s body blanketed him as they held each other close. This might not have been exactly the positive interspecies relations that the world was always looking for but at that moment, it was working perfectly for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with the most amazing and beautiful and nsfw art that anyone could ask for <3 [Click Here to see it!](https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1063667474678263808) It was done by the fantastic [@Yougei_](https://twitter.com/yougei_) who 100% fueled this fic through a few different twitter threads. So we have them to thank for the art and the creation of this fic <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter as well[@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I exclusively post about DBH and all of my writing, mostly of RK900/Gavin! 
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
